


Democracy is the worst form of government

by Petra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: The Avengers educate Thor.





	Democracy is the worst form of government

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/gifts).



"But the people choose bad leaders sometimes," Thor says.

"Yes, but it's better than having the wrong leader forever." Steve rubs his temples. He's the only one left at the table where Thor's frowning.

Natasha threatened to bring up Lenin, Trotsky, and Castro right before Clint got her to spar. So that's something.

"You could have the right leader for their whole mortal lifespan, and yet you choose not to."

Steve swallows a lump in his throat the size of a Fireside Chat. "We can't figure out who's right or wrong without trying."

"Asgard could help--"

"No. Thanks, but no."

**Author's Note:**

> On the original post, I noted, "I would give a lot of money for a good rendition of Steve trying to figure out what happened to the Democratic party and then *fixing* it because what the hell, guys." As of 2018, I'm officially adding "Captain Save America" to the list of fictional podcasts I want with my whole heart.


End file.
